Make me an offer I can't refuse
by thatswedishgirl
Summary: Hinata decides on taking revenge on the bastard clan, Tenmi, that has killed or captured her entire clan. But for that, she needs help from an Akatsuki. Hidan promises to help her in excange for that she will be his sacrifice when all is over. Luv n Lemon
1. Empty

**Right, there are far to few Hinata-Hidan stuff so I figured I'd write a fic to add to a hopefully growing number. Btw, I recommend reading this when it's raining, if possible. It adds to the mood...**

**Also I want to warn you; I am slightly dyslectic, so if you find anything really disturbing, please tell me and I'll change it. I find reading baad spelling and stuff so enoying myself...**

**Right, so heres the story then:**

Hinata was sitting in the Hokages office, dead quiet. At the moment, the entire village was quiet. The events of the night had shook the little society like an earthquake, and if one saw the Hyuuga-compound; it would be understandable if they thought that a real earthquake had in fact occurred. It looked as if the place had been smashed to the ground.

Hinata stared in front of her. She felt, from top to bottom, devastatingly empty. Everybody in her entire clan was either missing or dead. Both the branch-families and the main one. And it had been completely unexpected. An old feud with a family from Storm had arisen again after over fifty years of no violence. Though the families had never signed an official peace-treaty, one hardly expected a seemingly random attack after such a long interval of absolutely no hostilities. It was completely surreal.

Hinata stared at the Hokage. Tsunade hadn't said anything, and really, what could she have said? No words could change anything.

Hinata hadn't cried once. Not even when she found her little sisters half-cremated body in the ashes of her destroyed home. Neither Neji nor her father had been discovered yet, so the conclusion was made that they had both been taken away by the Tenmi-clan. It wasn't fair. Why had they slaughtered her sister? Hinata kept on staring blankly ahead of her.

She'd been on a mission with Shino and Choji. On their way home they had seen the fire painting the sky above the village. They'd heard the screams of women and children from miles away. They had all been waiting for her, all the Hyuugas. Her father was going to step down as a clan leader the very next day and let her take over the responsibility of trying to do everything right. Hinata blinked. Life simply was not fair. Then again, neither was death, or so it appeared.

Nobody had known. Nobody had seen. Not until it had been far too late. There had been an illusionary-jutsu cast over the entire compound. No sounds had escaped, no smoke had been seen. It hadn't been until Tenten had walked over to see if Hinata had come home after her mission yet that anything had happened. She had stepped into a burning inferno.

There had been walls of fire in front of her. She had gone to fetch help from the others, but they had been just as powerless as Tenten. Nobody and nothing had been able to penetrate the high walls of flames. Any weapons melted in an instant. Any other attack simply bounced off, not doing anything to stop it. All they had been able to do was remove the illusionary field that surrounded it, and that's how Hinata had seen it from a distance. And heard it.

It was the screams that kept them all going and trying. But nothing had helped. When the last scream had disappeared, the flames stopped in an instant, leaving the devistation for everybody to see.

Hinata rose from her chair and looked at Tsunade. The older woman had been crying, she could tell. She had been the first to set after the Tenmi-clan, but they all seemed to have evaporated into the thin air. They'd left no tracks, and not even Kiba or Akamaru could get the slightest trace of them with their perfect sense of smell. And he was the leader for the ANBU's tracking department, for crying out loud! Hinata didn't speak as she left the room. The air between them wasn't tense, it was just empty.

She stopped dead as she stepped outside the Hokages office. Everybody was there. From Uzumaki Naruto to Shiranui Genma. She knew them all. Though ANBU was big, she'd been around long enough to get to know them. They were like a huge clan themselves in a stange way. Then again... maby not. She knew just who'd fucked who, who was secretly, (or not always _so _secretly), inlove with who, which ones were the closest to mortal enemies you could come, who not to mess around with and who to ask for what when you needed it. Red tape could be such a motherfucker. You quickly learned how to get around it.

She'd worked with them all on a daily basis, and had had missions with every single one of them. Her eyes and medical abilities were highly valued, and everybody fought to have her on their team on missions. She'd definitely been ambitious about gaining her father's approval of... well, her entire existence really. She'd trained until her body was soar and bleeding. most people didn't end up in the hospital for training. It had turned into a habit for her. She had done all in her might to change herself, and she had succeeded. And now he was gone, the one she had done it all for, she stated it in her mind in a blank voice. Nothing she had done had mattered. It was over now. Everything and everyone was gone. She shrugged violently.

'_Fuck no; this is the beginning of something I know I can't control. I will fight those motherfuckers who took it all from me, and I WILL WIN. JUST THEY TRY AND STOP ME.' _

She walked past them all in the corridor, her face dead as ever. Her eyes fixed on the door which she intended to walk out of. But it held so much more meaning then to just walk outside for her. She was leaving this life she had built for herself to start something new. Revenge was beyond that door, the resurection of her clan and the future of who could possibly be left was in her hands. She wasn't sure of what, but she needed to do something. Needed desperately to keep her mind occupied or she knew she would break apart. And she would not. She could not afford to. She somehow needed to find her father and cousin again, and any other still-alive member of her clan. She had not fought this hard and come this far for nothing. She would not let this break her. She had made her promise to herself years ago and intended to keep it.

'_I will never be weak again.'_

She walked out to sit by the river. It seemed bluer than ever, slowly floating by in its usual, peaceful manner. She smiled at it. She had to. The emptiness was driving her berserk; still she knew she was probably just shocked. In a while she would start falling apart, and she did not look forward to it. She closed her eyes, her face seemingly fixed in the grin she'd produced several minutes before. She sighed and put her left hand in the ice-cold water. It burned her. An even colder wind nearly pushed but she grabbed on to something before she tumbled into the water. It was warm. She opened her eyes and looked up. It was Sasuke.

She looked at him, expressionless eyes studying his pale face. His eyes had an understanding look in them, but contained no pity or other empathy. He looked to her side, then back at her, quietly asking for permission to sit by her. She nodded, but only barely. Her eyes travelled back to the river, studying the cold water. She knew she would have to speak first, but she was in no hurry. Hours passed. She didn't look at him, and neither moved. The sky turned dark, and a cold rain began to fall. She hardly noticed, her skin was already cold as ice. She closed her eyes. No change, it was just as dark as the night outside of them. No thoughts passed through her mind as she drifted off into sleep. Perhaps she would die if she slept out in this cold, but she didn't reflect upon it. Everything went black in an instant.

She never felt two equally cold arms gently pick her up and carry her away from a cirtain death. She never felt the hundreds of eyes that staired at her from windows or streets. She never heard the sobs of her friends, thinking she was already dead, then the sigh of relief they made as her cold saviour shook his head at them and reasured them that there was nothing to worry about. She never felt warm covers being pulled over her as the everquiet Uchiha softly laied her down on a big futon in his own rebuilt family-compound. She was in a dead sleep, where no dreams would seek her. No dreams would seem like nightmares right now.

**Right, first off, have some patience with me. I'm not an emo, so it won't stay this dark all the time. **

**I'm not sure of how I got the ide for this story, it sorta' hit me at 3am sometime and it's stayed with me ever since than, so now I figured I'd do something about it. **

**I hate the fact that there's no conversation in this chapter, but it just didn't seem to fit in, if you know what I mean. There'll be compensation for that in the next chapter though.**

**And as always, and I know I REALLY don't need to say this but all reviews are damn appreciated. Especially constructive chritisism. How else does one learn? **


	2. Of children and glass

Hinata opened her eyes. She looked out through the window opposite to her bed.

'_Twilight_.'

She felt Sasukes chakra to her right side and turned her head. He was looking at her with eyes too hard to read. She was not in her room, and did not recognize her surroundings. She gave a mental shrug and realized that she really couldn't care less at the moment. She laid back and stared at the white ceiling. Her mind was still empty.

She sat up and looked at Sasuke. He just kept on looking back. Though the silence between them wasn't all that bad, she thought. It wasn't tense, nor was it empty like it had been with Tsunade. She knew that he understood her and what was on her mind. It was always nice to know one wasn't alone, especially when you thought you had lost everything. She had thought 

that the entire village had been destroyed at first. She sighed with both relief and sorrow. It was still a loss to great to fathom.

'_Twilight',_ she thought once more.

Sasuke looked at her like he could hear every thought she was thinking. She looked away, eyes scanning the floor. Her eyes got caught on a small, blue jigsaw piece. She furrowed her brows. Sasuke just did not seem like a man who laid jigsaws. Then she heard an ever so tiny knock on the door, and it carefully opened. And what Hinata saw made her smile.

A small child, eyes on the floor, quietly stepped inside the room. Hinata couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, but from its length it was probably four or five years old. When it spoke, Hinata felt heartbroken, the voice was so small and lost. It brought her thoughts to what she had been like when she was a child.

"Daddy? A piece of the sky is missing, have you seen it daddy? We can't find it anywhere..." Hinatas heart melted. Sasuke quickly took a look around the room, found the blue jigsaw piece, picked it up and handed it to the small child who looked up at his father with joyful eyes. Sasuke smiled. Hinata frowned.

'_Sasuke smiles?'_

He picked the child up and gave it, or _him_, as Hinata saw now, a loving hug. Sasuke looked so different. He looked... happy? And who was this child? Sasuke wasn't married, and he hadn't adopted anyone, she would have found out about that, no question. Then the child's voice broke her thoughts.

"Thank you daddy," he said with a small happy voice. "And daddy, who is she? May I say hi?" He met her eyes but quickly looked back at his father with a questioning look on his face. "And what happened to her eyes? Are they like yours and mine daddy?" Sasuke looked at Hinata as if asking permission, and when she nodded, he turned to the little boy again.

"Yes Itachi, her eyes are like mine, and yours, except for that she belongs to the Hyuuga clan and their eyes are white, not red. And they can see _anything_." He paused and little Itachi gave a little squeak of excitement.

"Anything daddy, anything? Through doors to?" He smiled at her happily.

"Yes Itachi, even through doors. Now, would you like to say hi?" Itachi nodded enthusiastically, and Sasuke put him down on the bed next to Hinata who had sat herself up.

"Hi," he said shyly. She smiled at him.

"Hi," she said in return.

"My name is Itachi, what's your name?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"My name is Hinata," Hinata said with her sweetest voice. "How old are you?" Itachi blushed a bit more.

"I am this old next week..," he said and held out a hand showing five fingers. Hinata smiled softly again.

'_He was so adorable...'_

"Well, then you're soon a big boy then! I hope you have a happy birthday." He smiled happily and hugged his father tightly.

"Daddy said he'd get me a present! I have the best daddy in the world..." Hinata felt a sting inside but didn't show it. She suddenly realized how much those lessons with Ibiki really had meant. She would have to thank him later. So thanks to Ibiki, Hinata just kept smiling.

"I'm sure you do Itachi, wait, I might have something for you right now..." She looked through the pockets of her jacket that was hanging on the armchair beside the bed, and she smiled when she found it. "Here you go Itachi... Happy birthday!" His eyes looked with wonder at the little ball of glass she held in her hand. She had originally bought it for Hanabi, but since she was gone and Hinata already had one, she might as well give it away. She handed it to Itachi, who carefully accepted it. He looked from it to her and to his father.

"What does it do?" He asked, knowing there'd be an interesting answer to it. Hinata smiled at his cleverness.

"Do you see the dust inside it?" She asked, and he nodded, anticipation all over his face, Sasuke smiling with amusement. "Shake it with all your might, and see what happens." And he did, and it started to glow. He squeaked a happy little squeak as he saw how the dust made its own little storm and sent light dancing on the wall in the white room. Then the dust in the glowing glass-ball started to make figures on the wall, cats and dogs and bunnies playing, seemingly running on the walls. Itachi gasped, unable to speak a word or tear his eyes from the walls. Sasuke looked from him to Hinata.

"You're spoiling him," he said with amusement in his voice, glancing around the walls. "But he sure loves it..." And so, Sasuke smiled, again. A calm smile that went all the way to his eyes. "You know Itachi; it's time for a nap now. Come on." And though Itachi sighed, he started to climb onto his father again, but stopped. He turned to Hinata and gave her a big hug, which Hinata returned warmly. She could feel him smiling on her shoulder, and then he whispered 

"Thank you Hinata-chan," quiet as ever, and climbed back to his father, still smiling. Sasuke looked at him.

"I assume you thanked Hinata-chan for that, yes?" Itachi nodded, as did Hinata. "Good Itachi. I will be back soon Hinata; I just need to put him to bed." She nodded and laid back down in bed.

'_That was really quiet strange... but what a lovely child. Though I'm quite surprised that he would name a child after his brother. And who is that child anyway? This is all just quite... strange.'_

Her thoughts were once again broken by the sound of the door opening, but unlike what she had expected, it wasn't Sasuke who came through the door. It was another child. A little girl who looked the same age as Itachi.

'_What on earth is going on here?' _

The child stopped dead in its tracks and dropped her jaw when she saw her. Hinata had no idea of what to do, so she just sat up on her bed.

"Um..." Hinata said. "My name is Hinata; I'm your father's friend. Don't worry, everything is safe, I won't hurt you..." The child seemed to relax a little, but still didn't move.

"You know daddy? You know where he is? I can't find him and it's getting dark... I don't like the dark..." She looked at the window, and Hinata smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, come on. I'll help you find him." She got out of her bed slowly and offered her hand to the child, who instead reached both of hers up towards Hinata. "Alright," Hinata said as she lifted the girl up and held her in her arms. "So, what's your name then?" The little girl yawned a little and leaned her head on Hinatas shoulder.

"Tomo, what's your name?"

"Hinata," answered Hinata softly. Then she started to walk out of the room. "Tell me Tomo, do you sleep in the same room as your brother?" Tomo nodded her head. "But they thought I was asleep on daddy's bed so they forgot all about me..." She sounded sad.

"Tomo, they didn't forget, don't worry. Can you show the way to your room? Daddy is in there." The little girl nodded and pointed to a door on the left.

"That one," she said sleepily. Hinata nodded.

"Thank you Tomo." She knocked softly the white door before she opened it quietly. Sasuke had just put Itachi to bed. He looked at her in confusion, and then realized what was going on.

He pointed to the right side of the bed that was still made and Hinata gently put Tomo down, who was already sleeping. Sasuke waited by the door and closed it behind them when they were outside. He looked at her as if nothing had happened.

"Tea?" He asked her in a voice that revealed nothing. She wanted to laugh at him, but it seemed all her laugh was gone.

"Sure Sasuke-sempai." A sudden flash of memory hit her. She was the only one who got to call him sempai, and it had its reasons. (A/N You'll see why later on, don't rush it...)

They walked down the long corridor to the kitchen. It wasn't quite as white as the old Hyuuga-manor, but still very, very white. The kitchen was just as white as the rest of the house, beside the fridge that was covered in crayon pictures. Now she smiled. She really couldn't help it.

Then she had her second realization that day. She was hot. Not as in _hot_, (A/N you pervo people out there...), but she had a fever. And a headache, a terrible headache. Once again, it seemed like Sasuke could read her thoughts. He put the cup of tea in front of her and told her that it was made from herbs that would bring her fever down. She nodded and thanked him. This was all so strange in her own head.

He sat across the table from her, studying her with his piercing black eyes. Then he suddenly spoke.

"So, what are you going to do?" He knew she wasn't one for small talk. He knew she was just as annoyed by not getting straight to the point as he was. Even though they had never been friends, he knew her through work. She didn't take shit, she didn't fool around, and she was one of the few people in the world that held Sasukes respect.

She had surpassed almost _everybody _at _everything_, and never made a deal about it. Not even the day she beat Neji for everybody to see the day he'd challenged her. She was easily on the same level as Naruto and himself, she'd passed Tsunades healing abilities as a medic and her chakra-control had long passed Sakuras. No wonder everybody in ANBU was begging for her to be on their team. It was close to impossible to fail any mission with her around, and when she and that Nara boy worked together, it seemed like nothing could ever go wrong. Though it had been a long way to get there, he knew it. Everybody knew it. Her training sessions made rock lee look like he went easy on himself. It was quite amazing. He was broken off his line of thoughts when she answered him in a cool, steady voice.

"I am going to kill them."

**So, bet your'e curious about the kids now? Mohaha, I'll tell you about them later... **

**Sasuke: I think you are confusing them.**

**Me: I think not.**

**Hinata: Do I have a real plan?**

**Me: Oh, YES, YOU DO. And it's mighty badass.**

**Sasuke: You give yourself too much credit.**

**Me: Hardly. I'm brilliant and can't quite help it if I say so.**

**Sasuke: Sigh.**

**Hinata: Is Neji and father alive?**

**Me: You'll see. Maybe.**

**Hinata: I hate you right now.**

**Me: You'll thank me later, I promise.**

**Hinata: You killed my sister. BYAKUGAN!**

**Me: Sticks and stones. Eh, Hinata, you can't hurt me, I'm the writer. -Stops byakugan-**

**Hinata: I really do hate you.**

**Sasuke: Who are the kids? **

**Hinata: Sigh.**

**Me: You'll see, calm down. Things will get lighter soon, no wokkers.**

**Sasuke and Hinata: Shakes their heads in disbelief.**

**Me: Wait until the next chapter. Oh and folks, please review.**


End file.
